falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Man Beast
A self-styled raider warlord, Man Beast is the leader of the powerful War Bears raider gang. A towering brute, his strength, charisma and drive has allowed his gang to become one of the most powerful in the Detroit Wasteland, as well as the region’s unquestioned, preeminent slavers. History Man Beast was born Richard Chaser in the failed settlement of Easy Street. Located in the poorer, less populated and more devastated east side of the Detroit Wastelands, Easy Street had never quite been able to make it as a viable community. Instead, it suffered the ravages of poor food with meagre supply, a lack of clean water, no economy beyond basic scavenging and sustenance and the constant threat of Raider attacks. Despite this, the people of Easy Street clung on for grim life, simply because they had nowhere else to go. Despite these drawbacks, Richard Chaser (born in 2258) was able to grow up to be exceptionally big and strong. By the age of sixteen, he was towering over everyone else in the community and was the strongest person living there. A common joke was that he was half Super Mutant, although Chaser constantly undercut the comment by explaining that Super Mutants were not only infertile but also genderless, and thus would not be able to have offspring. And while as a result of this he was no fun at parties, he also was invaluable for any physical labour needed around the settlement. Unfortunately, while capable, Chaser’s strength alone was not enough to protect himself or the settlement. In 2274, it was raided by the War Bear gang, a group of notorious slavers who were looking for new ‘recruits’. Chaser joined in the defence of the settlement against the raging Bears, but eventually proved to be no match for their strength and numbers. And while they were impressed by his strength and resolve, the Raiders still carried him away as a slave. Waking up in their lair bound and tied down, Chaser remained defiant in the face of what he saw as an inevitable fate. He demanded to be released, fighting at his bonds as he did. This seemed to impress not only his guards, but also the gang’s then leader, Black Hammer. Seeing the young man’s determination, Hammer made him an offer; if he could fight and subdue one of the gang, then Chaser would be initiated into their ranks. If not, he would be the gang’s to do with as they saw fit. Never one to back down from a challenge or to give up, Chaser agreed. He found himself thrown into a circle with Brock Rockford, the biggest and meanest member of the gang, who was eager to punish this upstart for his defiance. The War Bears watched on, expecting to see the newcomer thoroughly pummelled by their experienced champion. Instead, they were shocked to see Chaser dominate Rockford, easily coming out on top in the match. Honouring his agreement (even if he was still taken back by Chaser’s performance), Black Hammer agreed to induct Chaser into the War Bears. After surviving their punishing initiation ritual, Chaser was made a full member of the gang, and given the opportunity to prove himself in the field. Hammer made it clear that the War Bears didn’t tolerate failure, and that the newcomer needed to be able to perform consistently to stay ahead in the game. Despite his reluctant entry into the War Bears, Chaser quickly proved to be quite adept at the life of a raider. He showed no reluctance or hesitation to attack whatever targets presented themselves, or to do what needed to be done to secure an objective. However, he also was careful to moderate his violence and not give in to excess; after all, a target who was left alive could be attacked again for more caps another day. He also proved to be a fully willing slaver, gladly carrying off those men that the gang felt could be useful to them. Soon he was rising through the ranks, seen as being the big man to watch for by many others around him. Chaser wasn’t just a mindless brute by any means, and displayed a certain degree of cunning to his actions. In 2277, he captured a supply train headed from Baggie High, initially intent on taking its cargo for his own and selling on the captives. However, after inspecting the cargo, he struck a deal with the caravan leader instead. In exchange for a regular supply of Buffout and caps, Chaser would ensure that he would not attack Baggie High’s caravans. The pack leader quickly agreed, knowing full well what the alternative would be. Now calling himself “Man Beast”, Chaser decided that the time had come to make his own mark on the ruined city. Gathering up several gang members that were loyal to him in 2279, Man Beast went to war with the neighbouring Mad Dog gang, pushing hard onto them. Before the Mad Dogs knew what was going on, Man Beast had penetrated deep into their territory, and was holding several of their outposts. The Mad Dogs chose to surrender, realising that they were outmatched. Man Beast took their territory for his own, and carted off a number of their male members to initiate into the War Bears – and specifically his own loyalists. A second push finished off the Mad Dogs, effectively putting them entirely under his control. Confident in his newfound power, Mad Beast went to Black Hammer to show off what he had done and his trophies. While surprised, Hammer was also impressed with what he had done, and promoted Man Beast as a reward. Brock Rockford, on the other hand, was disgusted that he had done all of this without any permission, effectively starting his own private war. However, an order from Hammer silenced him. Under the surface, the tensions continued to simmer. Hammer tasked Man Beast with expanding the War Bears’ holdings and power. He put this on the rising star’s shoulders, knowing full well that it would be a boon for the gang should he succeed, but also that any failure would come down on Man Beast alone. He gladly accepted this challenge, and launched campaigns against several other nearby gangs. In each case, his aggressive tactics saw him conquer his rivals, take their lands and either force the men to follow him or be sold into slavery. Within a couple of years, the War Bears were the preeminent gang on the eastern side of the city, and the fourth most powerful overall (After the Scrap Dogs, Cake or Death and the Wrecking Crew). The biggest challenge to his campaign of unparalleled aggression came in 2283 when Black Hammer died suddenly in an accident involving a power fist and a can of CRAM. Man Beast declared himself the new leader, with most of the gang lining up behind him. In response, Brock Rockford declared that he should be the leader instead, albeit with far less support. Realising that he was not going to win the popular vote, Rockford challenged Man Beast to a fight for the rule of the gang. What followed was a brutal, one-sided beatdown that resulted in Rockford’s neck being crushed by Man Beast’s meaty hands. Now the unquestionable leader of the War Bears, Man Beast set about consolidating his rule over their conquered lands. This process was largely uninterrupted by the 2284 Revolutionary War, given that the gang were on the other side of the city to most of the action. The War Bears did, however, absorb a number of Army of Revolution deserters afterwards, again offering the men among them the same deal of brutal initiation or slavery. While Man Beast should have been sitting pretty, instead, for the last two years the gang has been facing constant attacks against its slaver operations. More than random coincidence, these attacks seem to be aimed at breaking up their operations and releasing prisoners before they can be sold on. The situation became even more dire in January of 2287, when the attacks began to increase in not just frequency but also intensity. The attackers were now more then just raiders or opportunists, but now were well-armed mercenaries who were clearly deliberately targeting them. For the moment, Man Beast suspected that a rival group was trying to muscle in on his operations, but at the time, had no clues as to the origin of these attacks, why they were so well coordinated or who was putting up the money for it all. The situation continued to simmer until when, in mid-February, War Bear scouts reported that the mercenaries were meeting with members of the Shackles, a rival slaver operation. Enraged, Man Beast decided that the motivation for these attacks was to eliminate the War Bears or, at least, to push them out of the Slaver market that they currently dominated. Determining that his rivals needed to be taught a lesson, her personally lead an assault on their territories, marking up to one of their outposts and killing every one of their agents present. Just to prove a point, he then released all of their captives, just to deny anyone the business. A week later, the War Bears’ own territories came under attack by the same Slaver band. While they were able to fight off the attack, their victory was bloody and not without cost. In response to this, all Man Beast could do was utter a single angry word. “War”. Furious, he declared war against not just these rivals that had been so troubling him, but all of the other slavers in the Detroit Wasteland. Rallying the War Bears and whipping them into a blood-crazed frenzy, he marched on the Shackles’ territory. However, this time, this was no mere incursion. This was a hostile invasion aimed at completely crushing his rivals and wiping them out. The War Bears were utterly merciless, slaughtering every member of the Shackles they came across, with Man Beast proving to be particularly bloody and crazed. The fighting only escalated when members of the Gentlemen, long the Detroit Wasteland’s third biggest slaver outfit, saw an opportunity. Jumping into the carnage, they attacked the Shackles as well, hoping to impale them like a pig on a spit-roast. The Shackles, now desperate, turned on the Gentlemen, seeing the as being the lesser of the two evils and the only way out. The result was a bloody quagmire of three gangs all fighting for dominance. In the midst of all this carnage, the leader of the Gentlemen contacted Man Beast, requesting a meeting. The leader proposed an alliance between the two groups, with them both working to defeat the Shackles and then split the spoils. In reply, Man Beast snapped his neck, then attacked the Gentlemen’s delegation. Personality In a sad, sick and twisted way, being abducted seems to have been the best thing to have ever happened to Richard Chaser. No traces of his original amicable personality remains, replaced instead with a brutal, driven raider warlord who shows no reservations about doing whatever he wants to achieve his goals. The so-called Man Beast is a harsh, unforgiving figure, one who uses violence as his first and usually only resort. Utterly without mercy, he takes what he wants and cares not for the damage he does along the way. He rules over the War Bears with an iron fist, not tolerating even the slightest bit of dissent from his men. In short, becoming a raider allowed him to succeed in ways that he never could have otherwise by bringing out the worst in him. Despite his nature, Man Beast does engage with the other members of the War Bears. He enjoys their regular physical bouts, especially wrestling, and uses them to reinforce his dominance over others. He is very conscious of his health, and tries to avoid alcohol or cigarettes, for fear that they may wind up costing him his position. On the other hand, he frequently uses Buffout to improve his performance, and has taken the odd hit of Psycho to give him an 'edge'. Appearance Man Beast is a beast of a man (really!). Towering over those around him, his stature and physique is more akin to that of a Super Mutant then anything else. with bulging muscles, pecs like melons, cheese-grater abs and so forth. Unlike a Super Mutant, however, he is very hairy, with a thick, full beard and an overabundance of body hair. What little of his face that can be seen under all the fur is usually twisted into an angry snarl, accented by the fierce glare of his beady, black eyes. Equipment He never wears a shirt. Ever. Category:Characters Category:Raiders Category:Slavers Category:Michigan